


The Future is Now

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Avengers (Comic), Marvel 616
Genre: Bromance, Comment Fic, Community: cap_ironman, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Male Friendship, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Iron Man in battle soon after he is defrosted causes Cap to think about the unique situation he's found himself in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future is Now

**Author's Note:**

> comment fic for saphire_dance’s prompt: Marvel, Steve or Bucky, for them the future is now

Standing next to Iron Man is where Steve feels the most comfortable and the most confused. The man is a solid ally on the field and a fine friend off. He doesn’t need to see the man’s real face to know these things. But just one look at the man in battle with laser like beams shooting from this hands make Steve remember the science fiction novels he’d poured over with Arnie where people in the future all had jet packs and strange hair-do’s and lived in upscale houses and all had flying cars and perfect families, at least until the aliens always showed up. The future doesn’t seem much like those old stories, but watching Iron Man shoot through the sky and pull a barrel roll in victory makes Steve grin and look forward to learning more about this future he’s found himself in.


End file.
